The present disclosure relates generally to tailgates, and more particularly to a multi-purpose tailgate for a vehicle.
Typical vehicle tailgates are movable between two positions—open and closed. These tailgates, when in the open position, are generally high off of the ground because they are level with the cargo area of the vehicle. This may, in some instances, make it difficult for a person or animal to get into the cargo area of the vehicle.
The use of a step mounted on a vehicle is generally known. However, proposed tailgate steps have been built into the existing tailgate (i.e. the existing tailgate has been modified significantly), and/or are complex and costly devices that are mounted to the existing tailgate and/or replace the existing tailgate. In some instances, these proposed tailgate steps, when not in use, occupy some of the cargo area, thereby substantially decreasing available storage space in the cargo area. In other instances, these proposed tailgates may include many additional, heavy materials, thus undesirably adding to the weight and bulk of the existing tailgate.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a multi-purpose tailgate for a vehicle that does not occupy substantial space in the cargo area. Further, it would be desirable to eliminate excess additional materials from such a multi-purpose tailgate, as well as excess weight and bulk associated therewith.